Lost Love
by Catpop
Summary: Shadow is a new student at the high school Emerald High. But when he finds out most of the guys there are gay, he feels uncomfortable as two of his newfound friends try and get closer to him. May end up being Sonadow or Mephadow, tell me which you think it should be! YAOI.


Lost Love

Chapter One

Shadow laced up his shoes, ready for his first day at Emerald Coast High. He wore a white t-shirt, black hoodie, and faded dark jeans. His crimson streaked quills shone in the early morning sun as he finished tying his shoes. Shadow grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door as his mother said goodbye. 'Damn, I hope I'm not late,' he thought as he jogged down the street towards the school. His backpack hung loosely on one shoulder while he neared Emerald Coast High. When he reached the building, he spotted a cobalt colored hedgehog talking to a two-tailed fox. Shadow switched his gaze from them to the front door as he walked inside. He found his assigned locker and shoved his stuff inside. His first class was math. He found the room and picked out a seat at the back of the room. He noticed that the blue hedgehog from before was sitting next to him. The class started and soon in the azure hedgehog leaned over to Shadow. "Pssst. Hey, can you help me with this problem?" He said, pointing to his paper. "Um, sure," Shadow replied. Shadow helped the hedgehog with the problem and leaned back in his chair. "Hey, thanks. What's your name? I'm Sonic." Sonic whispered. "Oh, um, I'm Shadow." Shadow answered. Something about Sonic made him feel..Weird. Like a strange feeling he couldn't put his finger on. He quickly shrugged it off and resumed his work. After Math was finished, Shadow walked to English. He again picked a seat near the back of the room. The person sitting next to him this time was a black and blue hedgehog who looked an awful lot like him. The hedgehogs eyes were a sparkling green and it's pupils were slits. It's muzzle was very pale. Shadow sat down in the seat and stated blankly at the teacher.

Mephiles looked over at the hedgehog next to hime, he had to force himself not to drool. This hedgehog's body was perfect, all his features divine. Mephiles just wanted to steal this guy! He shook himself out of his trance and started working on his assignment.

Shadow finished and soon after the class was finished. He shoved his stuff in his locker and got ready for lunch. He couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him, though.

Mephiles couldn't help but stare at Shadow as they left the room. He gazed at the ebony hedgehog the entire time until he reached the cafeteria.

Shadow found a table with no one at it and walked through the crowded building until he reached it. He sat down and started to take a bag of chips out when he spotted a figure standing by his table. He looked up only to see Sonic. "Hey, is this seat taken?" Sonic asked. "Oh, no, no." Shadow replied. Sonic gave a grin and sat in front of him. "I just saw you sitting alone, so I decided to come over to ya." Sonic chuckled. Shadow smiled. "Haha, thanks." He said. He looked to the side of the table and saw another figure standing by the table. "Um, can I sit here?" Shadow recognized the person as the guy sitting next to him in English. "Sure!" Shadow replied. Mephiles sat next to Shadpw. "My name's Mephiles, by the way." He said. "I'm Shadow, and that's Sonic." Shadow answered. Sonic gave a suspicious glare at Mephiles. "So, Shadow, is this your first year here?" Mephiles asked. "Yup. What about you, Sonic?" Shadow replied. "Same." Sonic answered. Mephiles gave a nod. "Cool, this is my first year too." "That's cool! Maybe you can teach us rookies the ropes." Shadow joked. "Eh, theres not much to learn. Just stay out of the wrong crowd, blah blah blah." Mephiles commented. Shadow laughed. They all chatted until lunch was over. "See ya!" Shadow told them before trotting off into the hallway.

"Shadow!" Sonic called after him. Shadow turned around. "Yeah?" He asked when Sonic reached him. "Hey, be careful around Mephiles. He..He's a bad dude." Sonic said in a hushed voice while leading Shadow over to a wall away from other students. "What? Why?" Shadow asked, a confused look etched on his face. "Rumors say he bangs every guy he meets!" Sonic whispered. "Every..Guy?" Shadow's eyes widened. "Yeah. Almost every dude in this school is gay." Sonic said and started to walk away. Shadow flicked his ear and walked to his locker. 'That seriously can't be true..Mephiles seemed really nice! Sonic's probably just telling me stupid rumors.' Shadow went to the next class, which was science. He sat down on a table as the teacher walked into the room. "Attention, class! We will be working on an experiment. Each of you will be picking a partner, and one of you will have to have two partners, due to our uneven class. You will draw from a hat which topic you will have to work on. Now, without further ado, pick your partners. Sonic and Mephiles imediately shot out of their seats and walked, almost ran to Shadow. "Shadow, can I-" they said in unison but cut off and glared at eachother. "Hold up. Maybe we can be the group of three." Shadow suggested. Sonic nodded. "Ok." They ended up getting to be the group, and got a slip that was entitled "Rain Forests". After the class was over Shadow went to a few more classes and finally the day was over. As Shadow was walking from the school, Mephiles walked up to him. "Hey, Shadow, are gonna get started on our project today?" He asked. "Yeah, we can. We could work on it at my house if you want." Shadow suggested. Mephiles nodded . "I'll go tell Sonic." Soon after, all three hedgies were inside Shadow's house. "Okay, I'll work on the actual paper, Sonic, how about you work on the project, and Mephiles, you on the posterboard." Shadow said. Sonic and Mephiles nodded and all three got to work.

(This might end up being a Mephadow or Sonadow. Tell me which one YOU think it should be in the reviews!)


End file.
